


Mother's Embrace

by Engelenmaker



Series: Dreams of darkness [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Not a Story, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: Had a dream about my mother choking me, it turned into this.
Series: Dreams of darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102025





	Mother's Embrace

  
Your hands are rough as they clamp around my throat.

They remind me of your hugs. 

Consuming. Demanding. Controlling.

It's too much, too fast, too hard.

Squeezing my body as if to push me in myself, fusing together flesh and bone into a grotesque display of insecurity.  
Is it yours or is it mine?  
Sometimes you yell, sometimes you demand and Sometimes you plead.  
Sometimes you are warm.  
Because you need me.

You see no boundaries.  
Everything is yours.  
Yours to touch and yours to kiss.

Mothers love their children, afterall.

You touch me wherever you want despite the protests, put your lips on mine, roaming. We are one. A family.  
It feels dirty, it feels good.  
Because you need me.

You made me, so you own me.

Am I a product? Do I not have rights?  
Am I special because I'm the only thing you could keep after shitting out?  
Am I doing a good job?  
Am I breaking because you're breaking?  
Did I fail you?  
Did that hurt you?  
Don't you need me?

You rage and I fear.  
You hurt and I bruise.  
You cry and I mend.  
You smile and I smile.

You hate and you love.

I understand.

As you squeeze I see you laughing.  
This is a dream come true, isn't it?  
Now we both will finally have peace.  
We can rest. But aren't you scared?  
I am.  
Like a small child, I cling and I pull.  
But as always I can't push away, not when you're so close to me.

I cry. I yell. I beg. 

You get off on misery.  
You get off on fear.   
Taunting me with release.  
Holding it above my head as a prize.  
Always denying.  
Your hands dissapear. 

Are you crying?  
Let me join you.

**Author's Note:**

> My therapist told me to write things down that bother me. I don't think I can show her this.


End file.
